Refrain
by Mana Gohan
Summary: *shrugs* Pg13 for later chappies...maybe...anyho, three sayjins land on earth. What's their story?


'llo! I wrote this a while back.just revised it a little and decided to post it. Tell me what you think k?  
  
A sayjin Family lands on earth, all running from a notorious bounty hunter. They run until they find a certain house in the mountains. Takes place when Gohan is a teen. Marjin Buu might come later. I haven't decided yet. But the tornament'll defiantly change, I hated the part where Gohan was drained. He's one of my Fav characters!  
  
REFRAIN  
  
The clouds were an ominous black when the huge crater was formed. Rain was pouring and thunder was clapping. The small round ship what had caused the crater opened up, revealing a small family. A little boy tumbled out first; his eyes were a scared brown. His clothing was tattered and his face and hair were a mess. He fell face flat on the ground, but quickly pulled himself back up, a tail swishing behind him franticly as he seemed to wait for someone else to emerge. And such a thing happened, for next, a coughing young girl around 17 years old stumbled out. Her hair was also frazzled and her clothes were perhaps even more torn then the little boy who stood in front of her. She too had a brown, fuzzy tail that quivered in the rain. Her eyes were a deep purple and seemed to hold a lot of secrets. The girl hit her chest lightly and her coughs ceased. She joined the boy, watching the ship in anticipation. Another guy emerged, except this one was 18. His hair was long and unruly and even the mighty rain pouring down on it didn't damper it. His eyes were hard and concentrated as he walked out, his tail quickly wrapping itself around his slim waist and his own beaten clothing. His voice came out rough but not loud. Even though it was raining there was no need to shout, he knew well enough his partners could hear him just fine, "Let's get out of here." He said, lifting into the air and pointing to the ship they had just exited. A moment of pain flashed across his face, but he quickly washed it away and sent a small ki blast to the open ship, blowing it up completely. With a nod of his head, he turned and began flying, searching for a place to take shelter. The female grasped the little boy's hand tightly as she flew. Her free hand shielding her eyes as she flew. Scars, bruises and cuts were visible on the trio, but the female seemed to wield the most. The eldest stopped, raising his arm to block the others from continuing. His eyes gazed at a small opening in a nearby mountain. The other two caught his meaning and together, they all descended into to the cave. "It's dark in here." The little boy muttered, hugging himself as an attempt to warm himself. The oldest grimaced but raised a hand and produced a soft ball of ki; lighting the cave up and making the little boy feel slightly better. "We'll stay here." The boy said throwing the ki ball into a small nest of eggs. The fire crackled as the three settled down. Silence reined for half an hour before the youngest spoke up, his eyes still focused on the fire, "How long will we be safe here?" the boy asked. The 18 year old's eyes narrowed at the flame in front of him, "Go to sleep." The little boy looked at his companion, confusion on his face for but a second. He nodded silently and curled up next to the flame. In a few minutes his breathing was long and slow. "Where are we?" The girl asked, appearing behind the boy. "Earth." The guy replied. The female sighed and sat down across from him. "Will you be alright?" The male nodded eyes still on the fire. "Yeah, just get some sleep." *Morning* The fire had long since went out, it's guard fast asleep. Sun rays hit his and his partner's faces until one stirred. The girl wiped her eyes lazily before crawling out of the damp cave into the bright sun. She hesitantly breathed in. "Nice place." She murmured, taking in all the lush green plants. She rose silently, her tail swishing around behind her. "But how secure is it?" She asked herself. "Hahaha! C'mon Gohan! Why're you moving so slow?" The energetic voice made the girl's head snap up and her hand reach into her pocket. "Who the heck-" The girl stopped as a small figure appeared, clad in a bright orange and blue suit. His hair was jet black and he didn't seem but older then her younger companion. A loud beep brought her back to reality and she quickly pulled the scouter from her pocket and snapped it on. Normally one of her stature wouldn't have such a device however it was given to her when her father had died. Her eyes grew as she read the rapidly changing numbers, "Power level 1090?!" She cried, desperately tapping against the device. She finally gave up on trying to fix the object and clicked it off as soon as a second figure came into view. This one was much taller then the first, and looked to be about her age. His hair was also black, but his gi was a dark blue and he wore no under shirt. The female watched as the two ran towards her, it seemed that they had somehow noticed her. "Hey!" The little boy shouted happily, waving his hand frantically. The girl's purple eyes glared at them as they stopped in front of her, looking surprised. "Hey, are you all right?" The boy named Gohan asked, rubbing his head while he looked the girl over. The girl remained silent, causing the little boy to become impatient, "Hey, can you talk?" He asked. When he received no reply his face scrunched up and he grew thoughtful. Gohan and the female were now staring each other down, their ki battling it out. "Mana." The new voice startled the two boys, but made Mana turn around, a calm look on her face. "Nani?" The 18 year old she had been with narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the cave fully, sizing Gohan and his brother, Goten up. "Who are you?" He demanded. "I'm Gohan, and this is my little brother, Goten." Gohan said, "Who are you?" The boy glared at them for a full five minutes before crossing his arms, "Gashi. And that," He said, tilting his head toward Mana, "Is my sister." ".I don't think they've got a moon here big brother." A little voice said. A figure emerged from the cave. Tachi looked up, his grey eyes searching for the truth. "You're right, They don't." Goten raced over to the little boy, "Hi, my name's Goten, What's yours?" The little boy seemed a little surprised at Goten's eagerness. ".Tachi." Gashi shot Gohan a feral look. "Moon or not, we sayjins still go through mating season." He raised a fist, "Watch it." Gohan looked surprised, "How'd you know I was a sayjin?" "You're smell." Mana relplied, staring at him coldly. ".My smell?" Mana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. It was then that Gohan finally saw all the cuts that ruled the three forieners bodies. "What happened?" He asked, his eyes fixing on hers. "None of your-" The girls eyes drooped. Her arms uncrossed and her body slacked. She remained like this, struggling to stay up, until it became too much and she fell to the ground, unconscience. Gashi was next and Tachi not too soon after. Gohan's eyes grew, "What just happened?" He asked, his eyes darting to meet Gotens'. Goten shrugged, "What're we gonna do Gohan?" "Take them home." Gohan replied, walking over to Gashi and Mana. With a grunt, he was able to lift the two sayjins up and into the air. Goten grabbed Tachi, and soon they were off. (~) "Goten! What did I tell you about bringing big dirty rats home?!" Chi chi shouted upon seeing a small boy in her sons arms. "But mom, He's-" Chi chi glared at Gohan, "And I thought I raised you well enough to know this, Gohan! You're worse then Goten, two rats, For heavens sake, get them out of here!" Gohan shook his head, "But mom, they're not rats!" Chi chi frowned, "Don't you try to pull the wool over my eyes, Son Gohan!" "But he's telling the truth, Mom!" Goten cried. "Don't you be lying to me Gote-" Chi chi's ranting was cut short as a moan was heard from the tallest 'rat'. Gashi groaned as he regained conscincness. His body felt weak, and he's eyes popped open as he realized why. With a grunt, he freed himself of the object that had been holding him up and landed hard on his knees. His breath came out in shallow gasps as he reached up to his neck, fingering the mark that layed there. "Mayin." He gasped, silently cursing himself for not being able to save her. He could feel his life force draining, slowly disappearing along with his mates. His free hand cluched the grass tightly as he stuggled to hold onto life. 'I can't. I can't die.' He thought fiercly, "My mate may be dead but," Gashi opened his eyes, "I still have my sister and brother." He muttered a small ki ball forming in his palm. He closed his eyes tightly and released the ball, air escaping through his clutched teeth as the ball burned his flesh clear to the bone. Blood gushed from the wound, and he became dizzy. Normally, marks wouldn't go away this easily but. Gashi shook his head, knowing he still had one more thing to do before he blanked out. Moaning, he stood, white flashing before his eyes. He pushed back the pain and walked over to his sister. He quickly created another ki ball and pushed it against her neck. He held back a flinch as an open wound much like his appeared on her neck. He stumbled over to his little brother and did the same before falling into the dark, cold world of dreams. (~) "Why did he do that Gohan?" Goten asked as he watched his big brother finish cleaning Tachi. Gohan sighed, "I don't know Goten." After the eldest's little stunt, Gohan had rushed the trio into his house, giving them each a full sensu bean. Their wounds disappeared immidiatly, but they were still pretty dirty and were still konked out. Tachi shifted in his futon, his eyes pinching together before he let out a sigh and sat up, his tail immidiatly wrapping itself around his freshly landered clothing. Tachi rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his legs and arms to their fullest extent before realizing the company he had. "." Tachi sprung up from his bed, a fierce look in his eyes, "Where am I?" He demanded, fists clenched. Goten smiled, "You're at our house!" Tachi looked over at Goten, His eyes remained confused for a little before his shoulders slumped and he plopped back down on the futon, hand to his neck. "Well. I guess that's alright then." He muttered. His hand seemed to be searching for something. ".Hey!" Tachi jumped up again, "My mark's gone!" Chi chi was passing by the door when he said this. Her eyes grew and she rushed into the room, "Your mark? Don't tell me you have a mate?!" Chi chi cried, attempting the shake the little boys shoulders. Tachi wasn't moved an inch by her attentions but still had a frightened look on his face. His hand lowered from his neck and his face grew solid with a seriousness no child should ever have. Chi chi noticed this and stopped shaking him. The stony look however, remained. A groan was heard from behind the boy and all of the sons in the room peeked over his shoulder to see the girl sit up, followed by the eldest boy. Tachi didn't look and remained as stiff as a statue. Mana shook her head and attempted to stand. This movement was a little shaky due to her groggy-ness however. "Ugh, What just-" Mana looked up sharply, to see her little brother in the cluches of a women with dark black hair. Her eyes darkened and she stomped up the lady and growled, "Let go of him." Chi chi was so surprised by the malnourished girl's demand that she let go and stepped back. Tachi seemed to relax as Mana placed a hand on his shoulder. Gashi appeared behind the two, He glanced at them before staring at the son family coldly, "Who are you?" Chi Chi opened her mouth to reply, but the question was answered by Gohan, "Why do you need to know?" Gashi glared at him, "I need to know of the name of my first causualty." Gohan's eyebrow's knitted together, "You wouldn't dare!" "Wanna bet?" Mana released her grip on Tachi and placed it on Gashi, "Calm down, The earth woman meant no harm, besides," She added with some laughter, "She's far to weak to even scratch him." Tachi nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just memories." Gashi cringed at this, but didn't show it. Instead he sighed and looked Gohan in the eye, "We'll be going now." "Oh no you don't!" Chi Chi's strong voice made all three full sayjins stare at her in curiousity. Chi chi smirked, "I've got breakfast ready, You don't want?" Mana, Tachi and Gachi's stomachs all growled at the same time, causing the ground to shake. ".I guess we could stay for some food." Gashi admitted reluctantly.  
  
That's it.for now! ^_^ R&R and I'll try to put up another chapter k? Till next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
